A Bleach AU story, that I can't think of a good title for
by Kairia'sYami
Summary: When Tayla and Tyler get sucked into the Bleach-verse, both the shinigami and Aizen better watch out. Rated T for language. ON HAITUS


**A/N:**

Me: Hi! This is my first story, so please be nice to me. You can submit constructive criticism, but please no flames. I like reviews. (hint, hint) ^,^

Kaira: Yep, but it won't help her update faster, so you really don't have to if you don't want to.

Me: Kaira, you're mean! Are you supposed to be nice to me because you're my other half!?

Kaira: No, so be quiet and start the story.

Me: *grumbles* Fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I'd be filthy rich, and also Tatsuki would play a much bigger role.

Warnings: Well, a lot of cussing, and I really don't know how the ratings work (could someone explain it to me?), so I'm just gonna go with what I got.

And now that that's over, On with the story!

**Tayla's POV**

He gripped his sword tightly and his brown eyes were impassive. "You want me to use my bankai? Don't forget your place brat. It is a thousand years to early for you to become worthy to die by my bankai. Scatter-"

Before he could finish however, I started laughing. "Ahahahaha!" I took a deep breath then sat down and looked at my brother. I stop laughing long enough to say "Wow. Just, wow. I mean, I probably could have impersonated Byakuya better than you. And I can't act. At all!" At that I started laughing again.

Which of course caused my brother Tyler to promptly look at me, then whack me on the head with his fake Senbonzakura. "Shut up Tayla." I laughed again while rubbing my head where he hit it, then got up and said "Come on, we're running low on some on a lot of things. We need to go to the store." He looked at me, looked at the refrigerator that we both knew was empty, then nodded.

We walked out of the house and headed down the street. Now, before we go on with the story, let me give you some background. My name is Tayla Williams, and I'm seventeen years old. My brother is Tyler Williams, he's also seventeen, seeing as he's my twin. We live alone because we were kicked out of the house since we annoyed our parents with our obsession with Bleach. Yes, we are obsessed with Bleach. Like, seriously obsessed.

We both have shoulder length honey colored hair (if either of our hair is any shorter than that, it sticks straight up like Goku's from DBZ), and chocolate brown eyes. We're both about 6'1", and we both prefer to wear all black, and always dress almost identically, so we both had on a black t-shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes.

It's about noon on a Monday in the fall, so you're probably wondering why we're not at school. Well, I don't mean to brag but both Tyler and I are geniuses. We finished high school at twelve, then college at fifteen. I'm pretty sure that our IQ's somewhere around like, 200 or something. We haven't taken a test to check for a couple years, but that's around where it was a few years ago. That's the reason that my parents didn't think to give us anything when they kicked us out. They thought we could handle ourselves. Which we can, but it's still kinda annoying.

Anyway, this is where the story really starts.

As I was saying we were walking down the street, when something caught my eye. It was a store that sold plushies from a whole bunch of anime and manga, and they had a plushy for every single important Bleach character. Of course, we had to go in there, so I dragged Tyler in (though he didn't really need to be dragged he was running to the store as fast as I was), even though one of my inner voices said to just walk away. (Yes, I have an inner voice. Actually I have two. Both of us do, and we are _not_ insane. Well, I take that back, it's not really a voice, it was more like a feeling, but it was voice-like, so I called it a voice.) Of course, I didn't listen to said voice, which is something I'm not sure if I regret or not. I think I both regret and don't regret not listening to the voice.

So, we walked into the store, and started to fawn over the Bleach plushies. By fawning I mean, like, fan girl squealing, and stuff like that. We are totally obsessed with Bleach. Like, it's our life. Of course, by now my second voice was telling my that we needed to get out of there now. So, I reluctantly put down the Hollowfied Ichigo plushy I was holding, and went to get Tyler, but right then, he was picking up a Kurotsuchi plushy, which, surprise surprise, had a weird sign on it. And, like a cliché fanfiction, Tyler just had to press the weird sign.

The hand that touched the sign started to get sucked into the plushy, which was followed by an arm, then a shoulder, etc. So, I grabbed onto Tyler's other arm, and tried to pull him out, but instead we both got pulled in. My last thought before getting pulled in was _Man, this is so freaking cliché, like from one of those fanfictions I like reading._

If we had stayed any longer, we might have seen a man-who looks a lot like a certain candy shop owner walk into the room, and, after seeing the Kurotsuchi plushy on the floor, shake his head and say, "Ah, I wouldn't want to be them. I'm sure my brother can handle it though", and with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

As we fell down an abnormally long drop, I turned to Tyler in midair with my arms crossed and said, "Well, seeing as we're falling from a very great height and I'm pretty sure there's nothing that could break our fall, do you want to start screaming now?" He thought about it for a second, then nodded. And so, we started screaming like crazy as we neared the ground.

**General/Shinigami POV**

As the Shinigami stood there and waited to see what Aizen would do, they heard screaming. It obviously wasn't any of the them, because they were all vice-captains or higher, and there had been nothing to warrant screaming, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. Even Aizen showed a little confusion, seeing as he didn't plan something like this to happen (gasp! Aizen not being prepared!? Preposterous!). However, before anyone could say anything, two things fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground.

As it was, everyone was surprised when they heard cursing coming from the crater that had been formed. As the dust cleared they could see two nearly identical people, one of them yelling, the other watching. "God Dammit! Where the hell are we! Fuck! I knew I should have listen to my inner voices but no, I didn't! Damn! This is also partly your fault!" The yelling one, who they could see was a girl, turned to the silent one, who seemed to be a boy. "If you hadn't touched that god damned sign, we wouldn't be here, we'd still be at that store! But no, you had to pick up the doll of that creep and then press a weird looking sign that is on the top of a button shaped thing that the plushy was holding!"

The boy seemed to be shocked, then, after looking around, he jumped up and yelled "Holy shit! What the hell!" The girl looked around at his yelling, and jumped up too. The boy continued. "Where the hell are we, and why does everyone have a sword! This looks like..." He paused as something occurred to him, and he looked to the girl next to him with a shocked expression on his face. "Shit, what the fuck. It can't be." The girl seemed to have come to the same conclusion as the boy because they looked at each other with shock, horror, and a little...was that, joy?

**Tyler's POV**

There were a bunch of things running through my head. One was, W_hat the hell, how did we get here?_ another was S_hit, this isn't possible, how are we going to get home!?_ and the last, and strongest thought was O_h my god, I can't believe this is_ _happening. This is so cool! _Well that thought, plus the thought, _How the hell did we survive?_ Of course, I knew this was bad because I saw Aizen and he seemed to be holding the a ball thingy (most likely the Hogyoku), and Ichigo was lying in his bankai form on the ground, obviously tired, so it was probably right after Ichigo saved to Rukia, when Aizen reveled he was a traitor. I could see Tayla coming to the same conclusion.

As all these thoughts ran through my head, another voice ran threw my head, one that wasn't my own. It seemed...happy? _Ah, finally home. It's so annoying to be in a world not your_ _own._ I jumped in surprise and yelled out "What the fuck, I heard a voice in my head!" Tayla said the same thing except it came out more, vulgar.

Then I heard another thought, and this one sounded strangely like Ichigo's inner hollow does in the show. This one seemed happy too. _**"And they can finally hear us too,**** right ...?** _I couldn't hear the name, but I didn't care, because the second voice freaked me out a lot more than the first, so I yelled out "Holy shit, I have two voices in my head, and one of them sounds a lot like a hollow!" As I said this I turned to look at Tayla, because she said nearly the exact same thing as I did. We came to the same conclusion at the same time, and as one we said "Well, Fuck."

* * *

So, how did you like it? Read and review, and no flames please! ^.^


End file.
